The strange unknown
by Dimi-Godlover101
Summary: percy was enjoying his downtime in his cabbin when there was a knock at his door,so he got up and ansewered it,when he opened his door it was annabeth. He was staring but not at annabeth somone behind her who he was crushing is is a percico
1. Chapter 1

The strange unknown chapter 1

DISCLAIMER-i do not own pjo rick riordan has those rights

It was about 1 month after the war with gaea and things were going good at camp Half-blood. the rebuild of camp was almost complete along with the shrines of each god and savior of olympus,Percy jackson was helping rebuild camp with everyone else. on his down time he kept thinking,his thinking was disturb by a knock at his cabin got off his porch overlooking the sea to answer the door,at his door was no other than annabeth chase. He just was staring but not at her someone behind her.''ahem, are u just going to stand there and not let me in?'' annabeth said, but percy wasn't listening he was off thinking."SEAWEED BRAIN! percy to earth " oh, sorry in." percy said " what's on your mind annabeth?" annabeth knew something was wrong but after what she was about to do she didn't care.

well that is it for this chapter. these chapters will not be this short.

A.n- this is my first attempt at these type of stories

pls review and rate. PM me if u have a suggunknown


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is updated version other one had errors. DISCLAIMER- i do not own PJO Rick riodan has those**

Annabeth didn't care, "so, percy" she started. percy thought to himself oh no. " i've been thinking, i don't think this is working," percy was dumbfounded " uh,what do u mean 'this'".annabeth continued " this,[she said gesturing between her and percy] i don't think we,as a couple is working." "WHAT!" percy said. "you heard me. but we can still be friends right?" percy was just thunderstruck, he didn't understand anything annabeth just said. " wait, so are we like done?" percy asked. "yes, but i have question. its a rumor i heard floating around" " ugggg. and what does this stupid rumor say?" percy interrupted " as i was saying, this rumor says that you have your eyes on a certain son of hades, and that you look at him the way you did me." percy flushed a bright red, "is this true, percy? are you gay?" annabeth said. "WHAT! me gay,the great p-percy jack-kson." percy stammered. " percy it's o…." " I AM NOT GAY!" " so what i find certain so of hades cute and adorable and has the best laugh! SO what!" percy interrupted her again. annabeth was stunned she had never been yelled at by her boy friend oh sorry ex-boyfriend. annabeth sighed , " percy, now let me talk without interruptions k" percy nodded his head and annabeth continued " it is okay if you're gay or bisexual it dont matter. You know as well as i do,that no one care if you're gay or bisexual. so witch are you,Gay or bisexual?" annabeth let this set in and stood in silence for a minute and finally said " yes i admit i am gayl, i have very very littel interst in girls but nico di angelo just as caught my eye but" annabeth put up her hand to stop him and said " i don't care honestly but here is what i want to know, what do you feel towards him?" annabeth said. Percy let this set in and finally said " when i am around him i cant talk,butterflys fly in my stomach and i have feelings way deeper than what i had for you even." Annabeth was stunned


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAH DOUBLE UPDATE**

CHAPTER 3

DISCLAIMER-i do not own pjo Rick Riodan has those rights. ENJOY

Annabeth was stunned. She thought the rumor was just something that spread around camp and just something to talk about but now that she had heard the truth from her now ex-boyfriend she was absolutely stunned. " percy, you know i have always been here for you and if you need anything just ask please percy." annabeth said, then she said " What are you going to do about your feelings about nico?" she asked but again percys mind was somwere else, not at this converstion,no he was some were totally different. " PERCY!" annabeth yelled. " oh sorry, what did you say?" annabeth repated herself " what are you going to do about your feeling about nico?" percy didnt even know what to do himself so what was he supposed to tell annabeth. " i dont know, i just ask for one thing from you." percy said. " and what is that percy?" annabeth said. " to keep the rumor at bay and dont stoke the fire. please,you said you would be there for me so can you please just do that please" he stated " and this conversation NEVER happend, so no tell ANYONE OR ANYTHING about this " with that annabeth turned around and walk out of the posiden cabbin.

please review and rate if you have any qustions or comments that you want to talk personlly PM me, i may have chapter 4 up tonight or tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

DISCLAIMER-I do not own pjo rick riordan has those

She walked out of the poseidon cabin without saying another word. With that percy went and grab riptide and headed for the battle he reached the battle arena he really didn't want to deal with nico. he didn't want to face nico not knowing what he may accidentally do, but fortunately clarisse was there hacking away at a dummy. So he said " hey clarisse, want a real opponent?" " oh hey jackson,ready to get destroyed." percy just shook his head and went into battle stance so did clarisse. " come on jackson to afraid to lose to a girl" " hey clarisse,percy will ground you ugly face into the ground!" nico shouted. percy didn't realize nico had a feisty side,he liked it! With this discretion and while clarisse said something percy struck her and threw her off guard, disarmed her and shoved her face into the ground."LIKE i said!" nico said. percy gave him a wink that he made sure nico saw it. so he said " wanna go do something nico?" " yeah jackson go do something with your boyfriend, just don't have too much fun!" clarisse run up and got in her face and said " BITCH! you don't talk to my friend like that, and for the fact WE are NOT A COUPLE" percy liked when Nico stood up for him. " why do people always believe these stupid rumors. when a gay couple pop up in camp they are not made fun of but now let me ask you this, why are people making fun of percy, Why cause he is a child of the big three?! So you think on that and remember this, You mess with percy,you mess with me and maybe jason. so in otherwords we children of the big three stick COUPLE!" nico was pure pissed. " come on perce lets go."

PERCY'S P.O.V

nico was really sticking up for me. it made me feel real happy. that and he looks really cute when he is flustered. so i did as he asked and followed him, i don't know where we were going but honestly i didn't care,but all i know is that i get to spend time with nico di angelo. so we kept walking people kept pointing and calling me names and nico kept summoning the dead and made them attack people who did, so he sent them a clear message, and just to stop people from calling me names he summoned a small group of armed soldiers that surround me and nico. he was also so close to him that i could reach out and hold his hand,but i also had to use alot of self-control not to so i didn't ruin my chances with him. so i moved a bit further away so i didn't so i did not touch his hand. we were walking towards the beach closest to my cabin and we walk along the coastline and he disbanded the soldier arsenal. He came a little bit closer as we walked in silence he finally started to say " if you don't want to talk about this let me know.k" i just nodded my head and he continued " i am pretty sure you know about the rumor going around about you? correct?" again i nodded my head so he continued " so here is my question. are they true?" i knew my face was getting really hot but i didn't want to tell him but if i didn't he may never be interrupted my thinking by saying " if you're gay or bisexual i don't care. you know why i don't care cause i would be judging someone with the same issue as me." i was staring at him. i knew i was dreaming. " so are you…" i stared " yes,yes percy i am bisexual. honestly i don't care what people say, and neither should you." i didn't know what to say but…..

sorry guys for the cliffhanger. actually i am not, chapter 5 will be up tomorrow. pls review and rate, PM me if you have questions


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer- i do not own pjo rick riordan has those rights

Percy's pov

but, before i could say anything a small squad of undead soldiers that had hades symbol on their swords and started to drag nico away " DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" nico yelled. i started to run after him when two hell hounds so i pulled riptide out of my pocket and tried to fight them but i couldn't so, i made a run for the water and submerge under the water. i stayed under for about 10 minutes,when i resurfaced there was no sign of nico. he was gone! i yelled out " Curse you hades, you are a freaking idiot!" i felt something appear " !" hades said. i was lost for words so i said " uh,hello uncle hades." " so i guess the feeling that aphrodite has told me are true?" hades said. i didn't know what to say so i said " yes,yes my feeling towards your son are exactly what aphrodite said.i will understand if you don't want me dating your son, but that will not stop me from my feeling growing stronger for him and we both know that now don't we" i said. hades sighed and said " i know this, but i know what my brother will say but i do say this, you hurt him and you will be spending the rest of eternity in the field of punishment. understand." this had me thinking " so if i am understanding what you just said,you're saying i have your permission to date you son? and plus i would give my life to save his, his life means more than mine. and thank you for giving me a chance with your son,nico di angelo." and with that hades turned into his natural form, so i looked away as he disappeared.

Nico's pov

after the stupid soldiers dragged me away from percy i had been locked in my room in the underworld,and i had nothing better to do and couldn't form an IM to talk to anyone. so i just turned on the television and to my surprise there were new channels so i looked through them and i found one titled camp half blood so i clicked it. i was watching it for a little then went back to the guid and i found more new channels. as i scrolled i found the channels labeled CHB cabin #. i tried to think of what CHB meant then i realized it meant camp half blood. i scrolled until i found CHB cabin 3 and press select and i was amazed and what i was seeing percy was calling my dad name, no static! wait that not static that is my dad! what was he doing there talking to percy " !" hades said. percy was lost for words so he said " uh,hello uncle hades." " so i guess the feeling that aphrodite has told me are true?" hades said. percy didn't know what to say so he said " yes,yes my feeling towards your son are exactly what aphrodite said.i will understand if you don't want me dating your son, but that will not stop me from my feeling growing stronger for him and we both know that now don't we" percy said. hades sighed and said " i know this, but i don't know what my brother will say but i do say this, you hurt him and you will be spending the rest of eternity in the field of punishment. understand." percy had a face of thinking and said" so if i am understanding what you just said,you're saying i have your permission to date you son? and plus i would give my life to save his, his life means more than mine. and thank you for giving me a chance with your son,nico di angelo." i was stunned " percy i mean that much to you,holy crap" he mumbled to no one in general. there was a knock at my door so i turned off the t.v and said " LEAVE ME ALONE" i didn't care who it was " nico how dare you talk to your own father like that" hades said. uh oh i am trouble " am i in trouble dad?" i asked trying not to sound pissed even though i did " no you not in trouble son, now may i come in." that is weird my dad NEVER asked for permission but whatever it was he wanted to be nice so i said " sure dad,come in" i already knew what this was about hades came in and sat on my bed. " son…" he started but i cut him off " WHAT THE FREAKING HELL! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DRAG ME AWAY FROM PERCY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" i was beyond pissed " now son i had my reason, all i wanted to do was have a small chat with ." hades said " yeah i know, i saw." i said pointing to the t.v " oh, you saw the new stations. so i am guessing you saw the whole conversation?" hades asked " yes dad i did…" i started to say but he held up a hand to signal to me to stop so he could talk " son i do realize and so should you, he really cares about you alot and you should realize that to. i did give him my permission to date you if he has the balls to ask you out or even tell you on how he feels." i was stunned i wasnt use to my dad being nice. " dad don't you not think i realized that. what do you think i was talking to him about before you interrupted us! so as to say i don't know his full feeling but i know he wants to be with me and i won't mind because you know i just haven't had much luck with girls and who wouldn't want to go out with the two time savior of olympus?!" i stated and with that hades got up and turned around and put his hand on his son's shoulder and said to him " nico,you know i will always be behind you on all your decisions and i am behind you on this one. so just be who you are." hades turned and started to walk away when he turned around and said " you are free to leave when ever,just letting you know." and with that he turned and walked out of my room

what will happen with percy and nico? read chapter 6 to find out. chapter 6 maybe up tonight but if not for sure tomorrow. hope you all enjoyed. pls review and me if you have any comment or question or anything to ask\tell me about my book


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

disclaimer-i do not own pjo. rick riordan has those

3rd p.o.v

percy was surprised that he got a visit from the lord of the underworld. him, percy jackson,got a visit from lord hades and what he told percy, he was so happy! he couldn't believe that hades had gave him permission to date his son. he just now have to find a way to tell nico on how he felt, i mean most of camp knew percy wasn't straight so it wouldn't be bad. percy was just there lying on my bed thinking on how to tell him or when. he was thinking to himself ' i am the freakin two time hero of olympus,fought off tens of thousands of monsters but i can't even bring myself to tell nico di angelo how i felt towards him' he kept thinking that over and over again, he just didn't understand just when he was deep in thought there was a knock at his door but he didn't want to answer it so he said " Leave me alone!" he didn't mean it to be so harsh but it came out that way " so, i can't even come in?" he heard a voice he would never forget. it was nico. percy got up from his bed and ran to the door and flew it open. he embraced nico in a hug even though he knew nico didn't like to close physical contact with his friends but percy was hopefully change that from friend to boyfriend, his boyfriend to be correct. nico pushed him away from the hug the first thing percy said was " DId hades hurt you,in any way,shape or form?" nico was surprised that percy actually cared for him,for once his dad was right " percy, i am just fine, my dad didn't hurt me. and why do you care for me so much? all i am is just a low-life son of hades who no one cares about" this made tears come to percy's eyes and he tried to hide them from nico but he saw them anyways " why are you crying?" percy just sat there and said nothing and nico came and sat down beside him and asked again " why are you crying?" percy sat there trying to stop crying and finally said " you,nico are the exact opposite of that, you are kind,caring,, you're not a low life,you make me feel like i am the best person in the you only knew." percy said. nico had a unknowning look on his face and percy thought 'it made him look even cuter' "what do you mean 'if i only knew'?" nico asked. percy didnt know what to say other than " there is no words to explain how i feel towards you that i can find but i am going to do something i will probably regret as soon as it is done,and i understand if you don't reply or feel the same way i do" percy pulled nico close making their foreheads touch before leaning in and…

sorry for another cliffhanger.(not really) hope you enjoy this chapter. i am sorry it was so short, i will make sure chapter 7 is much long. please review and rate. PM me if you have a comment or question


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

disclaimer- i do not own pjo,rick riordan has those

as percy leaned in to connect his lips with nicos a loud Bang come from his door,so unfortunately he had to pull away and said " ill get back with you" and after he said that he winked. " LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled at whoever was at his door. " oh,wow. Someone's not in a good mood. how about you go for a swim, the water always calms you down." a voice boomed. unfortunately percy knew who it was but just to be sure he used a little something his dad (poseidon) taught him " what is a sand dollar worth?" if it wasn't his dad he wouldn't know the correct response " it is worth however you seem valued, that and it does help river spirits" the voice said. yep that was the answer percy knew was coming " come in" he said and poseidon came in the cabin " uh. i am going to leave and not disturb this father,son talk" nico said. as nico walked towards the door poseidon put up a hand and pointed back to the bed." sit down " nico did as he was told and sat pulled a chair to the bed and sat down. they were all silent but percy broke the silence " hey dad, what up?" classical percy nico thought. " you know exactly why i am here!" poseidon stated. Percy was confused or more like acted like it " uh, actually i don't" he said making himself seem like he didn't know even though he did " child of mine, i do not understand you! you were about to kiss that child of hades, i …." percy stopped him " one. He his not just some child of hades! 2. he is the world's most best kid i ever knew, IF YOU ONLY UNDERSTOOD HOW I Feel! I DON'T GIVE A HECK WHAT YOU SAY! I WILL MAKE HIM MINE" percy was yelling at his dad sword in hand and shield in the other. "son, you do realize you're challenging a god and to say your own father" poseidon said. " poseidon not to interrupt but technically he has fought a god,twice. sorry for interrupting,you may continue." nico looked scared so percy put his arm around his shoulder in a protective jaw dropped some "What in the hades's! Percy put your arm in your own space!Now!" poseidon did not comply. " dad, i will not remove my arm. you are scaring him so please stop."percy stated. poseidon was dumbstruck he just got back talked by his only half-human dimi-god " Perseus Jackson…." poseidon started "i just want to know one thing from you perseus." percy knew something was up " and what would that be dad?" percy said with one arm around nico the other one wielding his sword. " how much do you like this boy?" poseidon ask " DAD! HE is not just some boy! and to answer your question enough to kiss him.I want to hold him every time i get and i want everyone to know how much he means to me." this being said made nico blush more than he was from being in so much physical contact. " percy you do still realize i am ?" nico asked " oh uh nico, um i didn't realize your still here. um" percy replied. " fine if you feel that way son i guess ill permit you to date him but you will know i am not happy but i will say this, as long as you're happy i don't you around son,oh and say hi to your mom for her to IM if she can" and with that he was gone in a flash of an eye. " so um, percy. did you really mean all of that?" nico asked. percy just shook his head and said " you know you're really adorable when you are clueless what is going on." percy started." i meant every word of it plus many more that i haven't even said." nico didn't know what to say " but i know you're straight and i shouldn't be thinking about you in this manner" percy said with sadness in his voice. " wow, jackson and i thought you were straight. and for your information i am as straight as a circle but maybe you want to do somthing like anything you want?" nico stated. percy knew he must have been dreaming but he said " what about swimming or battling or just srolling around camp. what sounds good to you?" " well, water and children of hades are more likely to drown,so that option is out, the arena will be busy with spring training starting so,option is out, so a walk around camp. why not." so percy and nico left cabin 3 after percy grabbed riptide and they started their walk around camp. campers kept calling percy names until nico summoned a small army worth of undead that surrounded them so no one would call percy names

percy's p.o.v

i was real thankful that nico had summoned an arsenal of undead soldiers. but nico looked stress with controlling all of those undead "nico,you don't have to do this,i can take the name calling,but you cant take the stress this is putting on disband these guys." i gave a small chuckel " it takes nothing to hold these guys up,the only stress is my dad getting on guys are loyal to me and me only." so they just walked in silnce it was taking alot of of my self-controll to not reach out and really feel how soft nicos hand were. but as he started to put some distance between him and nico when nice did something he wasn't expecting him to do. he reached out and took my hand and pulled me closer. i was surprised but i allowed him to "so where are we going?" i asked nico but before he could answer some camper threw a tomato at the skeleton warriors trying to hit me and yelled " look, It percy gayson!" that made the skeleton warriors mad and they also felt how nicoo felt and went on attack. they attacked the kids who threw the tomatoes. as the skeleton warriors were attacking, both me and nico were laughing our buts off. It was the most funnyest thing ever. i'll probly have a mad god on my hand but what ever,i can deal with a mad ares. by the time the skelatons were done the ares's kids were in there underwere with there cloths shreedded and they were hanging by thire underwere. one of them even had underwere of unicorns!Who would have thought a kid of Ares wearing a pair of unicorn underwear.i was a bit uppset that nico let go of my hand while the skelatons were wipping the ares's kids behind. But i still wanted to know were we were going,as soon as the skelatons surronded us again nico put his arm arouund my shoulder and pulled me close. i felt like i was in elysum!(even though i have been there, this was SO much better)

Another cliff hanger!( got to keep you'll readers hooked somehow,and yes for the person who reviewed i am sorta writting like the gooesbumps

there is alot of twists! hope you all enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

DISCLAIMER-i do not own pjo,rick riordan has those

Percy's p.o.v

this was so much better than elysium.i couldn't think of anything else that would be better than this.i was still wondering where we were going but i was content.i didn't care what other thought. they could go die in hell and be touchered in the field of i actually didn't mean that but what ever. when nico let go of my hand i didn't understand but as i looked up from looking down at my now empty hand i saw annabeth(a.n-more like annabitch, my personal thought) she was skipping rocks when she heard us coming more like the skeletons cause we reached a very awesome clearing that she was at "so the great percy jackson needs his boyfriend to protect him,HOW pathetic!" annabeth said ""HEY ANNABITCH!You're just mad he is now free and fyi NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" nico said annabeth's jaw dropped " WHAT DID YOU CALL ME,NICO!" nico was so funny, one of the many reasons i love him "you heard me ANNABITCH!you're the one who dumped percy! you were the golden couple but who cares now,NOT ME!"nico stated "oh whatever i will just allow you and your boyfriend alone" annabeth said "annabeth,you need to stop, i am sorry you ended us but you gotta being a buthead okay? and he is not my boyfriend"i said "at least not yet" i said underneath my breath "fine whatever !" she waved by and and walked off,i dont understand what i saw in her "hey nico?" nico looked up from moving stuff so we could sit down "hm?" "i don't understand something," "and what would that be percy?" " why are you protecting me? i mean it's just ugh" "percy if u want to know why i am protecting me it's because 1. you protected me 2.i am feared so it gives me a bit of power and just bad that people are making fun of the savior of olympus,the child who lead the entire camp+gods in three different wars so it's so stupid. so its just giving back to the hero of olympus."nico said i was stunned by now we were sitting down in the grass,it was a nice spot to come "you know percy didnt you say 'you would get backk to me'before your dad interupted?" nico said, i blushed "i do think i know what you were tryiing to do and i leaned in and connected our lips,it was a sloppy kiss but it is better then i could imagened,maybe nicos first kiss? "that is what i wanted to do,nico i have wanted to do that for a long time." i said "percy,"he started "we shouldnt have just done that." nico said "and why not,neeks" he sighed " just becuase,"he strted again "becuase of what?"i said

read chapter 9 to see why nico shouldnt have kissed percy! it will be for a short chapter. 9 will be longer about 1,000 words if not more but it may only be a couple shorrt of 1000.9 will be up tonight as keep reading,reviw and rate and pm me if you have any questions or ideas on what to do,all ideas are worth looking at


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

DISCLAIMER- i do not own PJO rick riordan has those rights

percy p.o.v

i was clueless "why shouldn't we? why cause we are not a couple?because that is easily changed." i said nico sighed "no percy it's not because of that, it's because i am in a relationship,a loveless relationship." nico said "WITH WHO!" i said quite upset and hurtful "oh uh sorry neeks if someone would want to date you and call you yours they should atleast love you,i didn't mean it to come out so harsh" i stated "who is it?if you don't mind me asking" nico sighed again " i don't, you actually see him every morning and throughout the day,he is really hot"he said and winked. i knew i must be crazy "wait,you're d-dating the lord of the sky, apollo!" i was stunned "yes percy, i am dating apollo, now would you shush i don't need anyone knowing.k." i am so dead i thought " oh,shi-t. i am dead,so freakin dead!" i said "perce calm down,it won't matter it's a loveless relationship plus what the worst thing he could do anyways?" nico said i thought for a moment " well i know maye stick me in the sun chariot and fly it so high i run out of oxygen! or..um" nico gave a soft chuckle "he wouldn't do that percy" but before he could say i said " and why is that?!sorry i am a upset, your right i do need to calm down." nico chuckled again "WHat is so funny!"i declared "whats funny?whats funny?"he mocked "oh my gods percy you are clueless. the reason he won't even hurt you is i am about to tell you,you may not repeat understood." i nodded my head and he continued " okay,do you promise on the river styx?" "neeks it dont matter anyone can hear us we are outside." i stated "oh really we are? mia you can stop now,come here"nico said as soon as he said that the lake,the grass all disappeared. a girl about the age of 7 came out and walk towards me and nico "were is my payment?" nico pulled out something from his pocket and gave it to the little girl and with that she headed for the door and left "now swear on the river…" i stopped him " WAIT HOW LONG hAve WE BEEn IN YOUR CABIN!?" nico gave another chuckle "since annabeth left i shadow traveled us as soon as she left along with mia so she could make it look like we were still by the clearing" he said with a smile " you used a child of heacate to do how did you brib that littel girl?" i asked "easy,i said i would get her a flat-rate for iris messagening so she could talk to her parents, pretty easy."nico stated "now swear on the river styx that what i am about to tell you does not leave this cabbin."nico said "fine.i percy jackson,son of poisdon swear on the river styx that what your about to tell me will not leave this cabbin." i said "your a doofus"nico said "wait is that what you want me not to tell anyone else?" "no, the reason applo wont hurt you is because he has a crush on you like want to date you crush,not a idolizing crush" nico mouth droped! "w-what! and how long has he had this!" nico chuckled again,seriously what was wrong with that boy,even though i do like hearing him laugh,it makes me so happy "your are real funny nico,but the jokes on you cause that is not funny,apollo like " i said nico just shook his head and said " it's not a joke,like seriously he does and before you ask 'when did it develop' let's say about a month or two after poseidon claimed you."nico said "as i said before WHAT! why does he like me?" nico gave a smile " cause he gotz a thing for your dad, they did hit it off once you probably sees what he saw in your 's trying to get what he saw in your dad from you so you two are probably alike" "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! of course we share the same traits HE IS MY DAD! Think nico!"i said "percy,tell things say go bad (nico winked) with me and apollo,what would you do?" i felt my face heat up "uh, with this new information i know probably nothing,(wink)(wink) nothing at all" i replied "WHAT! THE rumors and,and" i shut him up a slamed him against the wall and kissed the living daylights out of him(still have a mad god on my side) "like i said nothing at all. Are you okay i didn't mean to slam you that hard against the wall i just wanted to let you know that i mean nothing(wink,wink)" i said he was so clueless " but the rumors,b-but what about the rumors" "nico use your brains i know you got them,so use them." he had a thinking expression "oh,yeah nothing(wink),come on percy that was the dinner horn lets go."

3rd p.o.v

this was still the best day of percy's life could this day get any better,he didn't started bad,but ended good. Dinner would be more name calling and pointing and stuff being thrown at it will be intersting. as expected as soon as percy and nico entered the dinning pavilon people started pointing and starting small conversations about percy. nico and percy got thire food and gave thire offering to the gods and sat down at the poesidon tabel sincce it was closes to the exit. yet again this was going to be an intersting dinner.

i did promis a longer chapter this round so you got it! please rate and reviw and PM me on comments or anything


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

hey guys i apologize for not updating in awhile, i have been having a writers block :-( i have had no ideas to keep my story rolling. so i have enlisted the help of Fandom-Pheels, she/he is also a percico lover,like me. if u want so interesting percico read some of her/his stories. i am helping her write her newest story 'a new love in new rome' so its a win-win-win(i win cause i get help,she/he gets help and you all ( the readers) get to awesome stories to read) entirely off the story of the subject i have a challenge whoever can solve the math problem that is below will win a prize, but u must solve it before the next,next update and pm me the answer use subject MATH and i will tell u if it is right!Good luck(ps. there can be more than one winner

Answer spells something-hint

(H×3) +e( f×3)+c(c×3)+c(e×5)


End file.
